


Diane’s Student

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Sam and Diane are married. They’re still in the early stages of their marriage and there’s some bumps in the road. One of those being when Sam becomes jealous of one of Diane’s students, who is young and attractive, flirts with her all night. Kind of similar to Knights of a Scimitar but not completely.





	Diane’s Student

Sam and Diane are married, they’re still in the early stages of their marriage and there’s still some bumps in the road they’re working on. One of those things is when Sam becomes jealous over one of Diane’s students, who is young and handsome and flirts with her all night. Somewhat similar to Knights of a Scimitar but not completely. 

Diane’s laugh rings out through the room as she talks with a charming young man whom she met earlier in the evening. The only reason she had bothered to talk to him was because he was one of her students. She was a student teacher at the University of Boston and he had approached her. He had come to her early on in the night to discuss what they had earlier in class further and here they were hours later, still chatting and joking away with each other.

They had spent the night so far discussing literature and the topics of the class but the conservation has shifted into things such as their favorite art galleries, favorite authors, and much more. He was attractive young man and she couldn’t deny that. Chocolate brown hair, tanned skin, baby blue eyes— she certainly had a type. His jaw was sharply outlined but she had definitely seen better. Hell, she married better. 

Diane was certainly attracted to James, that she wouldn’t deny either but she felt nothing more than that. He was a delight to have pleasant conversation with but that’s was all she wanted. She had her fella and she was very happy with him, there wasn’t anyone else for her. 

Sam on the other hand wasn’t too sure about that. He was fuming— had been the entire night. Watching her smile that beautiful smile of hers and laugh intensely with this younger man made him jealous. It reminded him of the young man, Lance, she had brought in over a year ago specifically to make him jealous. That drove him up the wall and now this kid was too.

He couldn’t blame the kid though, she was a sight for sore eyes. Like an angel who fell from heaven and graced everyone on earth with her presence. Her quick wit, angelic like voice, and a smile like hers, who wouldn’t fall for her? 

Still, the fire that had been lit in Sam was only growing larger and larger as time passed by.   
He knew that it was easier for her to discuss the things she loved with someone like that kid than him. It never bothered him that they had their differences, she never understood sports or the various other activities he enjoyed and that was fine. 

However he couldn’t help but have worry buried in him at all times. In the past Diane had been with intelligent men: Sumner, Frasier, any random date she’d bring in when they weren’t together. They were all much more sophisticated and knowledgeable than Sam could ever dream of being and yet she married him. 

There were times when Sam couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Why him? Of all people in the world? All of the rich, snobby, pompous, intellects that were in this world— in Boston alone; why did Diane ever choose him? 

That was part of what made him fear losing her. Though she had proven her love time and time again and he knew she did it was always a worry that she would wake up one day and realize she should’ve married someone of a higher status. 

Sam looks up from his lemon cutting again and huffs as he watches the two of them snicker. Diane pushing at the young fellow a little as he joked. 

As badly as he wanted to, he wasn’t going to throw the poor kid out of here. He didn’t want to make a scene either. It wasn’t worth it nor did he want to upset her by causing one. That meant he’d have to wait until closing and until the pair got home so they could talk there instead.

Nonetheless, his lemon cutting becomes more aggressive as he watches the two of them. That grabs the attention of Carla, “you okay Sammy?” 

“Perfectly fine” he replies sharply. 

To that the curly haired waitress nods and moves along, “whatever you say Sammy.”

It wasn’t much longer until closing came, Diane looks at the clock in shock, surprised at how quick the night had passed. “Oh wow I didn’t even realize it was so late. Thank you for staying to chat with me James, you’re a sweet kid” she smiles another warm smile before sliding out from the table.

James thanks her for a wonderful evening as well before walking out. The bar was almost empty now except for her, Sam, Carla, and Woody. 

The blonde walks around the bar and steps in behind it. Sam wasn’t paying any attention, he was trying to busy himself with cleaning.

Diane smiles as she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. She hadn’t noticed the bad mood he was in. He had kept his jealously pretty contained. 

She presses a kiss to his shoulder and one to kiss neck then rests her head down on his shoulder. “Can’t we leave this with Woody and Carla? I wanna go home and give my guy some snuggles” Diane insists with a smile.

Sam definitely wanted to do that but he was too far into this jealously trip that he wasn’t having it. “Not tonight Diane” he replies coldly. 

Her eyebrows raise at that and she pulls her head back up to glance at him. “Well alright then Mr. Sourpuss. Guess I’ll just wait until you’re done” she replies.

Diane pulls her arms away from his waist and steps out from behind the bar. “What’s wrong with him?” She thinks to herself as she walks toward his office to do an inventory check for the night to calculate what they’d need to order next. Since they had gotten married she moved up from being a waitress to helping Sam run and own the bar. Doing an inventory check was one of her many little duties. 

Her mind was focused on him while she worked. Was it something she had said? The thought of him being jealous over her student never cross her mind. She was aware that he could be jealous at times but he wasn’t acting like it tonight. Now she was left wondering if she has done something wrong.

The night seems to drag on as the blonde waits for him. She had finished her usual duties for the night and now she just was waiting for him to join her so they could go on home. Thankfully though, he was finally done now. Diane takes her husbands hand as they walk out of the bar but it doesn’t seem like usual. He was much more tense. This only confirmed that he was upset about something, it had to have been something with her. 

Their drive home is silent, Sam only speaking when spoken to. He knew that he was overreacting but he didn’t know how to stop. He hated thinking that Diane would leave him for some young, intelligent, handsome guy. Though he knew she would never he still had his insecurities. He has lost just about everyone who has ever been important to him. Except her, somehow. He couldn’t bare the thought of losing her.

As the two step through the front door and into their foyer, the blonde finally turns to him after taking off her coat and breaks their silence. “Is there something I’ve done?”

Sam shakes his head and slides his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. He then slides off his shoes and puts them by the door as well. “I’m going to take a shower” he states. 

She quickly grabs him by the arm before he can run off. “Oh no you’re not mister. If you have a problem then you need to tell me. We’ve talked about this Sam, you need to be more open. Especially if something is wrong” she insists. 

“Alright. You want to know what’s wrong?” He asks. 

Diane nods to that and crosses her arms as she waits for a reply. 

“What’s wrong is that I didn’t appreciate that punk spending the whole night flirting with you. I don’t like it when other guys flirt with my girl” he replies. 

To that, she sighs and moves her hand from his arm and to his own. She pulls him toward her more. 

“Sam” She begins looking up into his steel blue eyes, “James and I were having a harmless conversation. That’s all, he didn’t want to pursue me” she assures. 

He shakes his head at that, “I know flirting when I see it sweetheart” Sam protests. 

That brings about another sigh, “Okay and so what if he was? You know I love you. Don’t you trust me?” Diane questions, pressing her hand up against his cheek.

That hits a certain place in his heart and he nods, “of course I trust you” he replies.

Diane moves again and takes both of his hands now, “then you can’t get jealous over him or any other guy that comes into my life. Especially because there will be other people. I know there will be other women around you and lord knows they’ll be falling head over heels for you. But I just remind myself that you love me and you married me. Still, I was worried I had done something wrong. You’re the only one for me Sam, I hope you know that.”

The brunette sighs, now feeling bad for putting her in a position of feeling like she had done something wrong. He just let his thoughts go too far. Sam squeezes his wife’s hands then kisses both, “I’m sorry for making you feel that way. I’m sorry for getting jealous. I’ll do better” he assures. 

She nods, “I know you will. Thank you for not making a scene in the bar and for being mature enough to wait until we got here.” It felt really good that he was capable of assuring her that he would do better. She knew he could and him choosing to wait until they arrived home was proof of that. 

In the past he would’ve freaked out and embarrassed himself in front of everyone at the bar. Instead he waited until they got home. That was a step in the right direction and that’s all she could ask for. She knew that it was a day at a time with Sam and that was okay. Diane loved him and was willing to stay by his side as he slowly improved himself day after day.

He nods to that, “I really am sorry Diane. I don’t know what got into me” Sam admits. 

Diane smiles at that, “I know you are and I forgive you” she then leans forward and presses her lips against his in a gentle, warm kiss.

Diane’s hands come up to both of his cheeks and when she pulls back she hums, “I’m all yours Sam Malone. All yours” she whispers, looking up at him as she bites gently down on her bottom lip. 

To that, Sam smiles “oh yeah?” He questions and suddenly brings his hands. He swiftly lifts her off her feet and into his arms. One arm was rests under her knees, his hand holding the thigh farthest from him. The other arm was holding her side.

The sudden lift makes her squeal a little but she smiles as she brings her arms around her husbands neck. “Mm Mr. Malone what are you going to do with me?” Diane questions innocently as if she didn’t know.

Sam looks down at her and gives her a smirk, “oh I’m gonna make sure everyone knows that you’re mine” he replies. 

Their lips come together as one, the kiss escalating quickly as he carries her toward their living room. He doesn’t even bother for the couch, she didn’t care. The two fall to the floor while the passionate kissing continues on.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Kudos are always appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed this one!


End file.
